Hot N' Cold
by Misha Keehl
Summary: Nero sufre una pequeña confusión, pero todo no termina siendo como parece...y al regresar a la realidad... Primer Shonen ai de DantexNero, Acepto críticas y hasta tomatazos xD.


**Buenas!! Volví!!  
Años sin poner ninguna maldita historia mía por acá. Anteriormente Alexia Ashford, me cambié el Nick xD y…les traigo un lindo shonen-ai de DantexNero, sí, me decidí, como estoy escribiendo algunos de MattxMello (Death Note, pero esos son más Yaoi y que Yaoi dios! xD) me animo a subir este, que se me vino a la cabeza.  
Espero que les guste.**

**Enjoy!**

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Hot And Cold**

No sabía porque, no sabía cómo, pero aquella mirada comenzaba a hipnotizarme, no sé si lo hacía consiente, no sé, si tiene idea de cuan poderosa es aquella deliciosa mirada, esa perfecta sonrisa, y esa voz que comienza hacerme perder la razón, no sé, lo único de lo que estoy completamente seguro, es que dudo, al punto extremo de mi sexualidad.

-Hey chico ¿en qué planeta te encuentras?  
-¿Qué?-  
-¿te pregunte si estabas preparado para un poco de acción?-  
-…oh eh si…claro, ¿Dónde?-  
-si sigues así de despistado, optare por dejarte-  
-calla viejo- dije en mal modo, algunas veces podía exasperarme, pero eso no cambiaba todo lo anterior que genera en mi  
-parece que alguien tiene la regla- lo mire y su expresión era divertida, ¿cariñosa? Acaso me veía como… ¿una niña? Quité aquel pensamiento de mi cabeza y fui en busca de mis armas.  
-Nero- Esta vez la voz de Dante me pillo desprevenido y levante la vista cautelosamente -¿quieres dejar las armas en su lugar?-  
-¿no vamos a matar demonios?-  
-no vivo de eso solamente…-  
-no, es cierto, vives de telos, de mujeres semi-desnudas, del alcohol…-  
-déjame terminar- dijo sin impacientarse, pero con un brillo amenazador en los cristalinos ojos.  
Solo lo mire, esperando a que dijera algo, aquellos minutos de contacto visual, desestabilizaron todos mis sentidos, odiaba ese efecto que tenían sus ojos en mi, su boca, su cuerpo…_"para ya Nero, esos pensamientos no te llevaran a ningún lado, debes cumplirlos" _ el asombro se reflejo en mi rostro, y a Dante no se le paso desapercibido, el albino no era consciente de lo que sucedía dentro de mí y mucho menos de los pensamientos que pugnaban por salir de mi ser y demostrárselos…¿en un beso quizás?  
-¿Nero? ¿Te encuentras bien?-  
_"¡NO! No me encuentro bien y eres tú el culpable de mi desequilibrio" _ -Si me encuentro bien-  
-¿estás seguro? Tu rostro no dice lo mismo-  
_"Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, deja de mirarme así Dante" _-¿Qué ibas a decirme antes?-

Dudó, seguía mirándome, ahora con preocupación.

-te iba a ofrecer ir a tomar alguna cerveza…es viernes-

"_¿viernes?" _ No tenía idea de que día de la semana era, síntoma de… ¿enamoramiento adolescente? Saque aquella absurda idea de mi mente, era patética, igual que los sentimientos que tenia por Dante. La cercanía del albino me saco de mi chamullo interno, retrocedí, al sentir aquel calor masculino rodearme, encarcelarme, poseyéndome, como si quisiera tirar de mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. Estiró su mano posándola en mi mentón y alzándolo para que pudiera mirarlo, se acercó, sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos, era irresistible, el frio de su aliento, acariciaba suavemente mi rostro, me aleje bruscamente de su lado, saliendo del local, mire hacia atrás y lo vi apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y sonriéndome.

-Nero- siseó, a los segundos me encontraba acorralado contra la pared del local –puedo ser rápido, imperceptible-

Ahora si me asustaba.  
Escapé por debajo de su brazo izquierdo, y tome de atajo el callejón que daba a la calle principal, donde estaba el bar que tanto le gustaba a Dante, si me perseguía se vería atraído por las muchachas que bailaban en el caño.  
Pase, corriendo hasta la siguiente puerta, y dos de los guardias me frenaron el paso.

-quiero salir-  
-imposible-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-porque nosotros lo decimos crío-  
-¿Cómo me…?- tenía planeado desenfundar a Blue Rose, pero caí en la cuenta y recordé que había dejado mis armas en el Devil May Cry

-Déjenlo ir, está conmigo-  
-Dante amigo ¿esta es tu nueva adquisición?-  
-yo diría, ayudante- dijo entre sonrisas, no se me paso por alto el ronroneo agudo que salió de su garganta cuando me miró.

Dante antes era mi sueño, ahora se había convertido en mi pesadilla.

Al ver a los guardias desprevenidos, me marché del lugar, corriendo, cortando el viento que daba de lleno en mi cara, el frio aire…

…frio…la sensación que tenia no estaba equilibrada, mi termostato estaba fuera de control, por momentos, el frio me invadía –estando cerca de Dante- por otros, el calor me sofocaba. _"maldita seas Dante Sparda" _  
Él era, su frio aliento, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo…

…el desequilibrio que surgía de mi mente…

El viento me envolvía, como si…

"_¡¡Dante!!"_ estaba a mi lado, manteniendo, como si estuviéramos caminando, mi paso, acelere más, pero pronto me canse, era imposible escapar de él. ¿Y si simplemente paraba y le preguntaba qué diablos quería?

Error.

Sabía perfectamente la respuesta a esa inútil pregunta.

Dante quería abusar de mi confusión… ¿o solamente sacarme esta gran duda? ¿Confundirme más quizás? No estaba seguro, pero no pararía a averiguarlo.

El ambiente tuvo un brusco cambio, ya no me hallaba en la cuidad del Devil May Cry, había…

Un momento…¿nieve?

-donde demo…-  
-Fortuna, tu viejo lugar ¿lo recuerdas Nero?-

Me gire para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz, pero no encontré a nadie…

¿…por qué demonios estaba allí y como había llegado?-

"_mierda" _ dije al caer en la nieve, el escenario había vuelto a cambiar…_ "El castillo…"_

El devil bringer se había encendido, se sentía una presencia en el aire, pero no acababa por descifrarla cuando dos manos se sitúan en mis hombros y me giran con violencia, aprisionando sus labios contra los míos y moviéndolos insistentes. Cuando el momento traumático se disipó, y mis ojos pudieron ver con claridad, que quien me estaba besando no era nada más ni nada menos que Dante, lo retiré con violencia y el no se resistió.

-espero que no empieces a correr como niña nuevamente- dijo recuperando el aliento –aunque no te queda tan mal, solo te falta la falda y…oh…-se sonrió, una sonrisa pervertida, no quería saber la imagen que podía llegar a tener Dante en su mente en este momento.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres, y que ocurre con este lugar?-  
-te quiero a ti-

Aquellas palabras removieron cada parte de mi cuerpo, impulsado por el placer de oír eso.

-lo que pasa aquí, es parte de tu mente…-  
-¿Cómo?-  
-tu desorden, tu inseguridad, es todo una fantasía, tu mente es tu enemiga, en minutos te puedo arreglar todo eso-

Miré el devil bringer que refulgía, por el calor y la excitación que emanaba todo mi ser.

-¿me deseas?- preguntó con voz sensual Dante que otra vez estaba pegado a mí

"_¿Lo deseaba? ¿Realmente lo deseaba?"_

De nuevo sentí sus fríos labios contra los míos, el contacto, caliente y frio.  
Correspondí al beso con más seguridad, a sabiendas de mis actos y en lo que podía terminar, posé mi mano normal tras su nuca, mientras que la otra era aprisionada por Dante.  
El ambiente volvió a cambiar, ahora había una cama, Dante no dudó en empujarme en ella…

……………………………………………….

-¡Arg! para ya chico, tienes muchas fantasías conmigo, creo que volverás a fortuna-  
-eres tu quien me tiene preso en este lugar, aparte solo fue un sueño ¿Qué no debí contarte?-  
-No serias el primer hombre en estar obsesionado conmigo, todos y todas me aman, y estoy abierto a cualquier relación-  
-seguramente sí, pero no conmigo-  
-me pareces interesante-  
-…déjalo ahí Dante-  
-puede que algún día tu sueño…se cumpla- su voz había cambiado al tono seductor que usaba en mi sueño y eso me sobresaltó –solo bromeaba-

Al mirar a Dante, noté que no estaba cien por ciento seguro de sus palabras, y me dedicó una sonrisa que me dejó bastante aturdido.  
Se estiró sobre el escritorio y tan solo rozó sus labios con los míos…

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**¿Pésimo, deprimente o nada mal para ser el primero? Ustedes me dirán… :S  
Ahora mismo me voy a leer los nuevos fics que hay en la sección! **

**Saludines!**


End file.
